The library closet
by Keep Calm and Be Chalant
Summary: I suck at summaries...


Gotham Academy, a prestigious school for intellectual students who are at their highest caliber, is one of the best schools of the country. Everyone in the hallways were handpicked specifically from one of the best administrators; one of which is Dick Grayson's father. The young ebony haired boy was not cocky or egocentric about that fact, because everyone would agree that he's a quick witted intelligent prodigy.

The school is roamed with intelligent minds, but no matter what happens, they're still teenagers with hormonal problems kicking inside themselves.

That's actually how Dick Grayson met Zatanna Zatara. It was a new semester, so that meant no classes, too. They were both assigned to be library helpers during this period. It was more of a free and easy going class since all they do is help check out books and make sure that everything is in order. So normally, they would get bored.

This was actually also the first time they met because of the grade difference, so the humanly thing to do is to introduce each other. Which was perfect timing since no one was in the library at all.

"Hey, my name's Dick."

She saw that he had a little smile on his face, so she mirrored him, "Hey, mine's Zatanna."

He puts on his devilishly handsome smirk, "So you're a senior?"

"Yup," she pops the 'p' on the last letter.

He just nods a little and kind of stares into oblivion because he's thinking of other ways not to inadvertently humiliate himself in front of a beautiful girl, who in fact is older than him.

Zatanna kind of laughs at him because she can see that he's doing a weird thinking face, "Are you usually like this?"

Dick snaps back into reality, "Like what?"

Zatanna sighs, "You're like every Junior in this school, you deliberate about every single thing on how to get a girl."

His right eyebrow elevates a little, "Well, I can see that you're not one of those nice-nerdy girl clichés."

She laughs at his remarks, "Well, you're not the nerdy-actually-bad boy cliché."

He has this grin that spread from ear to ear, "How do you know? I could be."

Zatanna's pretty much showing her pearly white teeth from smiling a lot, "I might not know that much about you D***, but-"

The bell started to ring. Time got the hold for the both of them because they couldn't believe the period was over. She gestured to him that she was in a hurry because her next class was on the other side of the campus.

The next day came and they literally had nothing to do. Second period was a graveyard in the library because no one apparently comes that often. They just kept having conversations that pop in their head.

"So what's your class ranking?" she queried.

He smirked, "I'm number one in my grade. What about you?"

"Wait, you're the number one in the Junior class? Everyone says you're really smart."

"Thanks," he cackles, "but it's nothing really."

Zatanna laughs at his comment, "I don't think so, and plus I'm number three in my Senior class."

Dick smiles back at her while he rested his elbow on the counter next to him, "That's pretty good."

She's kind of tilting her head back and forth because their conversation kind of died down. Dick was about to open his mouth to say something, but Megan and Connor came in the library and Zatanna already knew that they weren't here to check a Leo Tolstoy book.

Zatanna bobs her head at the both of them, as they made their way to the library's back closet room. The infamous library's back closet space in Gotham Academy was the only place where security cameras weren't placed at or angled at. Dick already knew about that spot, after all, he was the one that told everyone.

After third period ended, it was lunch time. Usually Zatanna would go off campus and order food there, but instead she brought her own lunch. She was late for lunch because of a test she had to take last period, so mostly all the tables were taken. In Gotham Academy, it doesn't really matter who you sit with, what matters is that you get a seat with a table to eat on.

The blue eyed beauty glances around to see if she could see any available spots, but all she found was one free spot next to the hot black haired Junior. She could see that he was doing his homework, so he kind of took more spot.

Zatanna taps his shoulder and he slowly turns around. A smirk gleams on his mouth, "Hey, Zee."

"Zee?" She raises her eyebrows and gestures if she could sit next to him.

He nodded and moved some of his papers out of the way, "Yeah, I think we deserve to be in nickname levels now."

She smiled and took out her fork, "Yeah, but I don't have a nickname for you; Unless you want me to call you Dickey Wickey from across the hallway."

She cooed at him when she told him the ludicrous and funny nickname. He laughed at her, "No, don't; you'll just embarrass yourself," his laughing was more than likely contagious, "and plus, I already have a nickname."

"You do? What is it?"

"Well, you already said it, my real name's Richard, but people just call me Dick."

"Gee, I wonder why," her sarcasm came out of her mouth inadvertently and she started blushing.

Dick smirked, "You really aren't one of those goody-goody girls."

She smiled back at him, "How do you know? I could be. Haven't you heard that good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

"Now, you're just quoting songs," he laughed at her, "well, why don't you prove it by going on a date with me tonight?"

She pursed her lip to the side because she had this big exam in statistics tomorrow and she really needed to study all the time she had, but she thought about it the second time, "Sure."

* * *

Jul 16...

She's pretty much screaming her lungs off. Yes, the ever so charming and clever Dick Grayson brought Zatanna Zatarra to the one night Paint Raid. The administrators were a little bit iffy about the idea of a Paint Raid to be held in school grounds, but the student councils have pushed this event a lot and plus the art committee thought it would be beneficial to those artists to have inspiration.

The students were just happy the school at least knew the definitive definition of fun.

Everyone was gathered in the big football stadium throwing each other wet and powdered paint. It looked pretty much like Holi, but the music was suited for American teenagers.

Dick Grayson spun her around as he threw some purple powdered paint on her head. She laughed back at him as she blew some on his face. She tries to run to get some more paint, but he grabs her waist firmly and spins her around. Their face were literally inches away from each other.

Before any of them could do anything else, someone took a picture of them. Then these guys went behind them and threw a bucket full of the paint on top of their heads.

The guys chuckled as they ran as fast they could. Dick yelled their names out as he chased them through rambunctious teenagers, "Bart! Wally! Come back here!

Zatanna couldn't help, but laugh at her predicament.

After the very late Party Raid, he took her home. Once they were at her front porch, she thanks him for taking her to it; and he gladly welcomes her. He leans in to kiss her, since the first attempt in the Party Raid was horribly ruined thanks to two obnoxious red heads. She smiled slightly as her lips leaned closer and closer to him.

Bam!

The front door opened widely and Giovanni Zatara's face turned grim and irritated with anger, "Zatanna you're suppose to be asleep!"

After the little mini heart attack they both got, she felt like face palming herself because she completely forgot that she sneaked out of the house. Giovanni looked at their clothes all damp and dirty from all the mix matched colors.

"You," Zatara points to Zatanna, "go to your room and clean yourself!"

"And you," he points to Dick, "go home."

With that the door shut in front of his face, leaving a puzzled Grayson.

The next day, he couldn't see Zatanna anywhere. He didn't even see her in the library in second period. When he was rearranging the books for about the millionth time, his phone vibrated in his pocket signaling a text. He hid in the closet room because the school was very strict about students holding cellphones.

He opened it and saw that it was a text from Zatanna:

Not at school today :/ Apparently I'm grounded for life.

Apparently Zatara's use of 'grounded for life' sentence meant going back to school the next day. Zatanna was okay with it because she got that extra day of studying for statistics than other people.

She got to second period and she already saw Dick leaning on the counter with his infamous smirk on. She breathes out, "Hey."

Her book bag was already on the floor as she joined a long with him. He said, "You know we never really got the chance to finish what we did the other night."

She chuckles, "You mean get a heart attack from my crazy dad?"

He smiles, "Before that actually."

This big smile is kind of forming on both of their faces. He laces his arms around her waist and slowly takes her to the library's back closet space. Once he closed the door behind him they both got heated up as she snakes her hand around his neck. He kisses her full forced as he feels her hands messing up his ebony hair. A m*** was audible from both of them.

Zatanna leans on the wall as he starts kissing her jawline and then the nape of her neck. She m*** a little bit, but got caught off when she heard someone was calling for them in the counter. She knew it was probably a freshman oblivious to what the school actually is.

Well, she kind of hopes it's a freshy because she doesn't want anyone else to be in the closet space. They have thirty-three minutes before the bell rings and all she wants to do is kiss him all period.

Zatanna sees the expression on Dick's face, and she can tell he does, too.


End file.
